1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke detectors and more particularly pertains to a new smoke detecting Christmas tree ornament system for quickly detecting a fire on a Christmas tree or other structure and alerting a user of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoke detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,221; U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,878; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,227; U.S. Pat. Des. 271,949; U.S. Pat. Des. 246,700; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,299.
In these respects, the smoke detecting Christmas tree ornament system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly detecting a fire on a Christmas tree or other structure and alerting a user of the same.